


Can't Sleep Without You

by cchasing_the_sunn



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, country music inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchasing_the_sunn/pseuds/cchasing_the_sunn
Summary: Trini was pissed. Not at anything specific or anyone…that’s a lie. She’s pissed at herself because when did she become that person? You know the type; the person who can’t sleep without someone beside them, can’t sleep without a stupid good night kiss, can’t stop tossing and turning without the arms of their significant other anchoring them, the kind of person who pressed they face into a pillow just because it smelled like their lover. God Trini hated those kind of people. So when the hell did she become that type of person?Oh right.Since Kimberly Hart.





	Can't Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to “Can’t Sleep Without You” by Brett Young and I was like,, “That’s totally a Trimberly Song” So this is what came from it. Sorry if it seems rushed, I just could get it out of my head, all mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope ya’ll enjoy! :)

Trini was pissed. Not at anything specific or anyone…that’s a lie. She’s pissed at herself because when did she become _that_ person? You know the type; the person who can’t sleep without someone beside them, can’t sleep without a stupid good night kiss, can’t stop tossing and turning without the arms of their significant other anchoring them, the kind of person who pressed they face into a pillow just because it smelled like their lover. God Trini hated those kind of people. So when the hell did she become that type of person?

Oh right.

Since Kimberly Hart.

Kimberly Hart turned her into that person.

Kim who held Trini when she had nightmares since Rita. Kim who somehow managed to get past Trini’s walls; Kim who always put Trini first (at the expense of herself; they were working on it) and showed Trini that she could be happy. Kim whose presence kept the nightmares at bay.

Since they started college Kim spent more time in Trini’s bed and apartment than her dorm. Trini couldn’t tell you when she grew accustomed to Kim always being next to her while she slept, but she hated it.

And it was all Kim’s fault!

Trini rolled over for what had to be the hundredth time that night and stared at Kim’s pillow on her Kim’s empty side of the bed.

Kim’s side!

They had freaking sides of the bed!

This shouldn’t surprise Trini as Kim had taken up the side of her bed closest to the window back in her room in Angel Grove more times than not; even before they were together.

Again, Trini wasn’t mad at Kim, she was mad at herself, because she should be able to sleep just fine without Kim next to her.

Kim who was currently out with some friends to celebrate the end of mid-terms. Trini was invited but she was so exhausted that she just wanted to sleep, but that turned into a bust since her body has apparently betrayed her and refused to sleep without Kim.

Damn it! Trini never thought she’d be like this, but here she was. She had no problem with Kim going out and hanging with friends or going for a few drinks, she wanted Kim to be her own person; because Trini was mad at herself, because for the life of her she can’t pinpoint the exact moment she turned into those mushy people in those stupid songs.

With a frustrated growl Trini snatched Kim’s pillow and held it close, burying her face into it. Trini closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, but it wasn’t the same! The pillow smelled like Kim, but it didn’t have Kim’s heartbeat. The rhythmic thump that told Trini Kim was safe, she was alive, and Rita was gone.

Trini sat up and grabbed her phone from her bedside table.

Quarter past midnight.

Trini got up and made her way out of her room and to the kitchen. Maybe some tea would help.

Trini loved that she had her own apartment, it was close to campus, no roommate, it was private, and it was paid for by her parents; because if she lived in an apartment off campus than she wouldn’t be distracted by parties or roommates who could coerce her to parties or bring friends over; or their boyfriends.

June had calmed down around graduation and while she is not one hundred percent okay with their relationship she understood that nothing she did or said would change the fact that Trini and Kim loved each other.

Trini filled a mug with water, placed it in the microwave, and opened the cupboards for some tea.

Almost immediately after opening what had become the ‘Tea cabinet’ after Kim practically stocked the thing full, a box of Kim’s preferred tea fell out and if it wasn’t for ranger reflexes Trini was sure it would have hit her  in the face.

“For Christ’s sake, Kim!” Trini grumbled, knowing that Kim was the last one in the tea cabinet and the girl had a terrible habit of just tossing boxes haphazardly back into it; also it was Kim’s tea.

Trini shifted the many boxes around and finally found the chamomile. She took out the chamomile and placed the other box in the now vacant space.

The microwave beeped and Trini pulled the steaming mug out, dropping the tea bag into it. She walked back into her room to see her phone screen illuminated.

Trini sat down on the edge of her bed and grabbed her phone, a smile spread across her face as the message preview told her it was Kim and that she would be home soon.

She tapped the message and swiped her thumb across the screen to open the full message.

‘Sorry if I wake you, be home soon, love you <3’

Trini’s smile widened and her heart fluttered.

Home.

Trini sipped her tea and relaxed against the pillows. She pulled up some game her brother had gotten her addicted to in hopes to pass the time.

Before Trini knew it almost forty minutes had passed and it wasn’t till she heard the key in the lock that she looked up from her phone; a smile quickly found its way across her lips.

She listened to Kim take off her heels, drop them by the front door, and toss her keys onto the kitchen counter; soon enough Kim was standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Kim’s eyes widened when she realized Trini was still awake but her surprise quickly faded and a smile replaced it. “Hey, I thought you’d be asleep, you looked ready to pass out on us earlier.” Kim teased. She walked up to Trini and leaned down to kiss her chastely.

Trini smile into the kiss and almost pouted when Kim pulled away. Almost.

“I was, but for some reason as soon as I got in bed I wasn’t tired anymore.” Trini told her.

Kim stepped back and made her way over to their closet to get changed out of the little black dress she was wearing.

Their closet.

Kim had taken up half of Trini’s closet by now.

Trini brought her phone back up to try and beat the level she was currently on while Kim finished changing and stepped across the hall to the bathroom.

Their bathroom.

Kim had a toothbrush next to Trini’s, most of the make-up, hair care, and other beauty products belonged to Kim and littered the sink top, and filled the mirror cabinet.

Trini glanced around her room and not for the first time realized just how much of the place was covered in traces of Kim.

The jacket on her computer chair? Kim’s.

The socks that somehow never make it to the hamper? Kim’s.

The bedside table on Kim’s side? Kim’s. Granted Trini only took it because Kim didn’t want to get rid of it when she found it didn’t fit in her dorm.

God, Kim had a side of the bed.

If Trini stepped out into her living room she’d find more of Kim’s things littered around. Kim’s backpack, some of Kim’s books, Kim had a total of four pairs of shoes here, and Kim’s favorite mug was currently sat on the dish rack in Trini’s kitchen.

Trini was brought out of her musings by Kim sliding into bed next to her.

“Move in with me.”

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, let alone before she could even process that she had thought them.

Kim’s eyes were wide and Trini was ready to start scrambling for a cover up when Kim leaned over and kissed her.

Kim cupped Trini’s face, pulled away slightly, shifted her head, and brought their lips back together, once, twice, a third time, before she smiled, pulled back, and rested her forehead against Trini’s.

“You mean it?” Kim whispered.

Trini thought about it for just a moment, thought about everything Kim had here, thought about Kim being here every night; she nodded. “Yeah.”

Kim was full on beaming at that point. “Then yes, yes, I will move in with you.”

Trini returned Kim’s smile and wrapped her arms around Kim, burying her face in Kim’s neck.

Kim shifted them until they were laying down and pressed a kiss to the top of Trini’s head. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Trini pressed her ear against Kim’s chest and within seconds Trini was out, the sound of Kim’s heartbeat lulling her to sleep.

It would occur to Trini later that she probably should have discussed it with her parents before asking Kim to move in, but that was future Trini’s problem.


End file.
